fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yharim, Jungle Tyrant
Summary Yharim, Jungle Tyrant is the main antagonist of the Terraria Calamity Mod and the ruler of Terraria. A powerful lihzahrd with dangerous minions at his side, he is known for displays of excessive force and cruelty, as well as immense power. Yharim was born in a time where the tyrants that ruled the jungle were worse than he would become. Though his mother was a pacifist (albeit she still carried the Astreal Defeat to protect her family), his elder brother did not share the same view. The brother slaughtered all of Yharim's family by dropping them into the lava of the underworld, Yharim included. Badly burnt, the lihzahrd survived only due to the perfectly-timed hatching of his dragon egg. This dragon hatchling saved him from the magma, and after he had recovered, Yharim and his dragon laid waste to the jungle above, securing their place as the new leaders of the overworld. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Yharim Origin: Terraria Calamity Mod Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lihzhard, Jungle Tyrant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (type 1. Amidias noted that he could breathe underwater and swim better than his own people), Weapon Mastery, Magic (Has shown multiple times to be an excellent mage), Sealing (Used rune magic to seal Permafrost's castle within Cryogen for generations), Curse Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Resurrection (Inflicted Calamitas with a curse that slowly drove her insane and caused her to resurrect whenever she was killed), Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (His blade possesses all of these abilities), Ice Manipulation, Summoning, Healing, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Blood Manipulation, Self-Resurrection, Invulnerability, Absorption, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Sense Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (His armor possesses all of these abilities) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Though he has not yet made a physical appearance, he is noted in lore posts to be able to kill The Devourer of Gods with a few hits. Calamitas, who herself is far stronger than the Devourer or Yharon, admits that she wouldn't stand a chance against him. Wears enhanced Auric Tesla armor that is far above what the Terrarian can accomplish) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely FTL (likely far faster than The Devourer of Gods and Calamitas) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Moon Class Durability: Universe Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: * Ultisword: 'Yharim's weapon of choice, a weapon made from the throne of the Jungle Elders. The blade is inscribed with ancient runes that coat the weapon in crimson flame whenever he wills it to, and can change its size to become twice as long as Yharim is tall. Assuming it has similar properties to the identical weapon that the Terrarian can craft, it should also be able to fire projectiles of holy sunlight, cursed flame, and phantom fire that inflict various status effects. * '''Auric Tesla Armor: '''Yharim's armor. Crafted from thousands of different parts and mechanically-enhanced by Draedon, this armor is considerably more powerful than the Terrarian's own. More than likely, it should possess the same abilities. 'Intelligence: A powerful swordsman and magic-user who has conquered much of the world, killing thousands, if not millions, in his slaughter. Gained the allyship of the Devourer of Gods, Calamitas, and other similarly-powerful beings. Is known to be the only target that the assassin Signus has failed to kill. Weaknesses: Mental instability, likely self-destructive tendencies as evidenced by the lyrics in Roar of the Jungle Dragon. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Rune Magic: '''Yharim has been noted several times in lore to be a skilled rune mage. Not only has he inscribed them onto his sword, he has also shown that he can use them to seal entire castles within monsters, to the point where even a genius archmage like Permafrost or dozens of other sorcerers could not break it. * '''Curses: '''Yharim showed this when he cursed Calamitas, inflicting her with a malady that drove her insane over time. It is noted to be more effective the closer Yharim is to the target. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Modded Terraria Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Calamity Mod